Jak and Daxter: ReCreation
by Lockeli
Summary: Kras City has requested Ashelin to remove one of their geologists off Kras City lands. Jak and Daxter are sent to get the geologist, but things are more dangerous then it seems. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue: A Secret Meeting

**Hello there, I'm Lockeli. Of course this isn't my real name, but its good filler. I've loved the Jak and Daxter series for a long time, along with many other games. I've been viewing for quite a while, so I decided to put my own ideas and stories on the site also. This is my first story ever submitted to this site, so I appreciate any constructive reviews I get. I do not own Jak and Daxter or any other characters or ideas except my original characters and ideas (obviously). Here we go!**

Jak and Daxter:

Re-Creation

Prologue: A Secret Meeting

The old, robed man looked worried. He was expecting something. He was expecting a message, a call, anything.

He sure got one.

"Are you there, Forthan?" A long, droning voice came from the speaker.

The robed man named Forthan looked up to the speaker the voice was coming from, and sighed in relief. "Finally… I was getting worried that you had given up on me, that this is a big mistake. It's not easy covering this up. My own men are whispering about me."

The voice from the speaker came again, "Well, don't worry, it will be done soon, and once it is, you will well rewarded. Is the Metal Head quota finished yet?"

Forthan shook his head, "Not yet, the soldiers under my control are asking more and more questions every day. It's becoming more and more risky to use them, in fact, once this last shipment comes in, I won't be using them anymore, for collecting the Metal Heads or the Dark Eco.

Forthan then thought of a question of his own, "Why do you need the Metal Heads anyways? Since they were defeated in Haven City, they have become rather docile; they can't be a threat to anyone, so they are rather useless."

"Don't worry Forthan" The voice answered, "I have a plan to breathe the ferocity back into them." The voice then asked a question of his own, "Speaking of this shipment, what about that geologist team that is currently studying Metal Heads and Dark Eco under the command of Haven City? They have to be gotten rid of, we can't have more people knowing about this then we need to."

Forthan got up from his seat and went to a panel. He opened up a few files, one named "Haven City Contact". He quickly typed up a small letter, and sent it to Haven City. "There" Forthan said when he clicked the send button, "I have sent a letter to the leader of Haven City telling her to remove the geologists from Kras City lands. We don't need any violence…yet." Forthan then chuckled to himself. "You know, the geologist "team" is an overstatement, most of them were killed by Metal Heads, and only one of them is left." He opened another folder and a profile popped up. "A scientist by the name of Kadilynn Valence. Master geologist, has major knowledge of both Metal Heads and Eco, and sister of the late Vin Valence, master electrician."

Forthan went and sat back down in his seat as the voice came from the speaker again, "Good, everything is going to plan. I've got things to do now; I need to find a missing person that is very dear to me, and is crucial to the master plan, until then keep up the good work." Then the voice became lower, "Oh and if anyone becomes a little too knowledgeable about the operation, you know what to do."

As the voice from the speaker cut out, Forthan thought of what there is to do next. With the girl from Haven going, the shipment of Metal Heads and Dark Eco will be coming soon, and the soldiers under his control will no longer be useful. He will need some more people, ones who don't ask questions. He then had an idea; he had an old friend who could supply him with some underground man power. As he flipped open his personal communicator, he punched in the number and spoke, "Hi Rayn, it's me, Forthan. I'm going to need some man power, and I know you have it"

**Well, there is the prologue, hoped you liked it, and sorry if there's some bad grammar in there somewhere or some of my information is wrong. Please review with constructive ideas. This is my real story ever, so I need all the help I can get!**


	2. Chapter 1:Daxter's Big Mouth

**Lockeli here, it's time for the first chapter! Thanks Ecohorse for the good review, it really boosted my confidence, and don't worry, the Kadilynn won't be another Mary-Sue, in fact, there is a lot of possibilities on what she could be. Decisions, decisions… Anyways…on with the story!**

Jak and Daxter:

Re-Creation

Chapter 1:

Daxter's Big Mouth

"Finally! I've been waiting for the new sign for ages! It's 200 orbs well spent!" Daxter said to himself as he admired his new sign for the Naughty Ottsel. After the accident during the Great War, it was left rather…broken…to say the least.

Daxter then turned to the delivery man, and started to yell at him. "I ordered this sign MONTHS ago! Why did it take so long?"

The delivery man was startled, partially because he was getting yelled at, but mostly because he was being yelled at by a rat. "Hmph" the delivery man retorted, "Well, it takes time to make and load up a sign of this size, just have some patience.

Daxter sighed and calmed down, and walked to the door. "Yeah, whatever, thanks." Daxter replied, still a little angry. After Errol was defeated, Daxter returned to the city and make the Naughty Ottsel into his personal pad as well as a bar. Soon after Daxter found out how hard it actually was to run a bar in the city, jobs and responsibilities kept piling up, and since Daxter isn't good at doing either, he was soon overwhelmed. He became stressed, and angry, lashing out randomly at people.

Just as he was going inside the bar, he heard a loud banging on the roof. Daxter ran out to the front to see what it was, and he was surprised, and angry, at what he saw. It was Jak, on his JetBoard, and he just jumped from the top of the building and is grinding on the new sign. Jak was just as surprised as Daxter was, however, Jak didn't know the new sign had come, and was expecting to grind on the old broken sign. Jak quickly hopped down, and put away his JetBoard.

The sign structure was making stressing noises, and Daxter was frozen in shock and fear. Eventually the stressing stopped, and Daxter made a sigh of relief, but just then a Wumpbee came and sat on the sign. The sign couldn't take anymore, it seemed, and it crashed down.

Daxter was in shock, and his eye was twitching. He turned to Jak and made the angriest face that would make even Samos proud. Daxter then grabbed Jak's shirt and started yelling at him. "You JERK! I just GOT that sign, it costed me 200 orbs!" Daxter growled and Jak was just surprised.

"Whoa there Dax, calm down, I'm sorry, I didn't know the new sign was here. Don't worry; I'll pay for a new one." Jak said. That didn't stop Daxter's rage, however, and it looked like he was going to turn into Dark Daxter. "Daxter, please, calm down buddy, you're just stressed right now." Daxter then started to breathe normally, and calmed down a little bit. He jumped off Jak's shirt, "Sorry Jak, I have been stressed lately, it's just the bar is so much work, and the relationship with Tess is a little rocky right now."

Both Jak and Daxter walked into the bar and Jak sat on a stool, while Daxter jumped over the counter and got out a couple of "Metal Head Zingers", the Naughty Ottsel's specialty drink. "About your relationship with Tess" Jak started, "It would be a lot better if you stopped hitting on every woman you see." Daxter growled in defeat, but it was true, even though he and Tess were technically together, Daxter still was the womanizer he always was. He called it his "animal instinct", though most knew better. "Yea well" Daxter retorted, "It's not like you and Ashelin did any better." After Jak defeated Errol, he and Ashelin started to go out. While it was a loving one in the beginning, it soon wore off and they broke up. They still talk to each other, but not as much as they used to. "Yeah." Jak answered quietly, staring intently into his drink. Daxter quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, I do have a stress problem don't I? I just need to do something to get my mind off the bar; it's just been really boring around here after the war ended." Daxter was telling the truth, after Errol was destroyed, all the KG robots sort of powered down, and they were soon dismantled by the Freedom Guard. Afterwards, the Guard quickly focused on getting the Metal Heads out of the city. It was quite a battle, which Jak was part of, and the Metal Heads soon lost all power within Haven. They retreated back to the Metal Head Wastes North West of Haven. After that, the city was rebuilt, and now most of the city looks new, with canals going though the streets. The palace was rebuilt, but now it was less huge and was simply a manor building in the center of town.

Jak agreed, "Yeah, things have been quiet around here, we should go out and look for adventure, like we did when we were younger." But then Daxter quickly said, "Yeah, but last time we did that, I ended up short and furry." He motioned to his short stature. "But" Daxter slowly said, "If anything did come up, I would be the first one on it." Daxter was taking the last sip of his drink when a figure came through the door. Jak looked back, "Torn! What are you doing here?"

Torn quickly answered, "Something has come up, and we need you're expertise to do it." Daxter gulped and looked at Jak, who was staring at him, smirking. "Oh no…" Daxter shook his head, "When I said "come up", I meant in the near future, not right now!" Jak continued his gaze on Daxter as his grin widened. "Ohhhhh…you're not gonna let this go are you?" Daxter asked, and Jak shook his head slowly, Daxter growled, "Ohhhhh fine! I'm coming, I'm coming. Me and my big mouth." Daxter frowned as he hopped on Jak's shoulder, and just as they stepped out the door with Torn, Daxter said, "I spoil you Jak, you know that?" Jak just chuckled and walked out the door.

**Well that was quite a chapter; hopefully I shed some back-story in this chapter. Poor Daxter, aw well, he DID say he would be the first one on it. Please R&R!**


End file.
